the broken dimension
by raldy randhika. putra
Summary: Ike meets a new friends from other dimension named Amaterasu and Issun. they work together so, they can restore the peace once again with some allies they will encounter and some from the smashers.
1. Chapter 1

: swordsman meet a god

in the smash world, a blue haired mercenary named Ike go out from SSBHQ for walk to feel a fresh air.

"this air is so fresh this morning" Ike said with feel a fresh air. Then he saw a light falling from the sky and he saw his old arc enemy black knight Ike said "black knight? No, it can't be you were dead in the last battle in tower of guidance" no response from black knight. Without warning black knight burst to attack Ike but every attack is miss and Ike attack with his trusted blade, Ragnell. Ike attack is hit black knight on his chest and then Black knight attack with shockwave, Ike want to do a shockwave but a sword slash hit shockwave and disappeared. Ike saw his back and saw a white wolf with a crimson marking on it head and something bounce on it head too and then a tiny like a bug speak to Ike "hey you, why ya battling him alone!" and Ike said "excuse me, did I know you? And this wolf is not an ordinary wolf" but, Black knight attack and Ike blocked the attack and the white wolf attack with a mirror on it back and it hit Black knight and he is dead in the ground and Ike said "that was an easy one, but is completely different from last time. May I know your name?" and the bug said "my name is Issun but don't call me a bug! And this wolf is Amaterasu and her nickname is ammy. Say, you can see ammy's crimson marking?"

And Ike response "yes, I can see it, well my name is Ike the Crimean mercenary. But, what do you mean can see her crimson marking?"

And Issun said "well, the most people can't see her true form and treated her like an ordinary wolf. Well Ike, it seems we are not in the middle of kamiki village are we? You know where are we?"

And Ike answer "we are in the SSBHQ we will talk it later from now I must get to my friend are you coming with me?" and Issun nodded as Amaterasu barked in agreement and Ike said again "good, we must get to that mansion" and they nodded. They go to the SSBHQ as fast as they could. After they got to the SSBHQ and Ike saw his friend fell unconscious.

"what the-? Why they all fell unconscious?" Ike said

"I never seen all of them is unconscious" Issun complain

"ngh"

"there still someone alive" Issun, one of Ike friend still awake and search where the sound come from and then saw his friend Marth fell unconscious.

"marth! Can you hear me? Why is everyone fell unconscious?" Ike said.

"I-Ike…..you m-must…l-leave" Marth said still unconscious how awful Amaterasu though

"no, I won't leave you, I will help you and others, where is master hand?" Ike said

"who's master hand, ya know him or her?" Issun said

And Ike answer "it's him, he is the one who own this mansion, anyway where's master hand?"

"I d-d-don't know?" Marth said

"damn, I will send you and the others smashers to the different dimension" Ike said and leave to the engine room and Issun yelled "hey, wait up!" with Amaterasu and Issun too. He set the portal to the different dimension and the portal have sends them all to the different dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:another dimension

Ike, Amaterasu and Issun found in the strange village they looked at Ike friend and there were still unconscious. Ike looked around and find a person and Ike said "hey! Can you help them, please?" and young person with an orange clothes with yellow spiky hair answer "ok! But what is this wolf doing here? Whatever, I will help them to go to the hospital" he said. As they reach to the hospital and they get the treatment "thank you nurse" the person said "thanks you to help my friend" Ike said "no problem. Anyway my name is naruto what's your and who is this plain wolf? Or this is your pet?" he said "no, no! this wolf is not my pet but is my friend, my name is Ike, and this like a bug name's Issun and this white wolf is Amaterasu" and Issun change into a red light with mad as he said "I'm not a bug but a poncle!" and Ike calm him down "calm down okay? Can you tell us where we are?" Ike said

"you are in the hidden leaf village. Say I never seen a person like you before and this wolf with it friend? Where are you from?" naruto said

"I am from Tellius. I am the leader from the greil merceneries" Ike said

"we from Kamiki village" Issun said

"I never heard about Tellius and Kamiki. Anyway, is that your sword?" Naruto said with pointed his finger to Ike sword

"yes it is. Why?" Ike said softly

"can I try it?" Naruto said

"sure" Ike said and give his sword to Naruto. After he hold the sword and he felt the sword it's too heavy for him gave the sword back to Ike and said "why that sword is sooooo heavy?" Naruto asked

Before Ike answers it Issun ask first "are you sure?"

And Ike answer "that because this sword it have been blessed by the goddess Ashera and named Ragnell, I the only one who can handle it two or one-handed it" Ike said and polish his sword the only one can use two-handed sword with one hand? Amaterasu though

"do you know what happened to them do you?" Naruto said

"no, I don't know what happens to them. Issun….how do you and Amaterasu can get to smash world?" ike said and end polish the sword

And then Naruto asked "what do you mean how?"

"well, in our world we just walk in the sinshui field and a stange hole is in front of us and we get sucked in and were landed out of some mansion, after that I look to the man fight with black armored soldier so we want to help you so that's why we get here" Issun explain as Amaterasu sleep

"why Amaterasu is it? um…..sleep?" Naruto asked

And Issun said "it's her personality, when someone explain it too long or someone explain that already know she will fall asleep"

"oh that's why you get into smash world. I want to check them" Ike said

"we want to check them too" as Amaterasu woke up and they goes to the patient room. They go to the Marth room and saw Marth in the bed sleep peacefully. "Marth you must stay here to recovery your wound, I'll goes to the smash world to check the situation" Ike said

"ya know we will come with you too, don't fight alone ya know? And I think that Naruto can't see ammy true form" Issun said as Amaterasu barked to Ike. Ike nodded as he said "ok. Yeah you just said it he can't see her true form" as they leaving Ike trusted friend with his new friend from another dimension. "Were do you go? Are you leaving without your friend?" Naruto said.

"I'm going to smash world again. If they want to know where I am? Please tell them that I going back to smash world with some friends, alright?" Ike said with a warm smile "yeah, that's right, we want to came with him" Issun said. Naruto nodded and then someone said something "don't leave Ike if you want to leave then I go too" a familiar voice that Ike now. They looked at Ike back and they saw Ike friend Marth still wounded "no Marth you need a rest, let me go to the smash world with them" Ike said with protested. "But Ike, you can't go alone, you will hurt yourself Ike and that wolf with something on its back and it friend too!" Marth said with protested "alright, but don't do anything stupid okay?" Ike said anxiety

And Issun said "yeah, ya must listen to Ike tell, if ya don't listening you will dead" and Marth nodded. Now they leaving the leaf village and go to the smash dimension. After they leave Naruto confused as he said "a thing on Amaterasu back? I don't see anything on her back. Well, whatever"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: bretwalde prince

Ike, Amaterasu, Issun and Marth found their self in the smash mansion "there is nothing different from last time" Marth said holding his wound

"yeah, there's no different we last saw" Issun complaint I have a bad feeling about this Marth though as they go out from SSBHQ. they were attacked by several soldiers Marth can't evade but Ike successfully blocked with ragnell as Amaterasu and Issun dodge it "that was a close one, Marth go some place that were safe, we will take care of this guy!" Marth nodded and hide to the safe place that the enemy can't attack him. Ike slashes to the soldier but not inflict any damage but, Ike get slashes from the soldier on its knee to make Ike can't dodge any attack and can't move. "Ike! Amaterasu use your celestial brush technique!"Issun said as a bomb in front of the soldier and it explode but the soldier is not get any effect and Amaterasu use her secret brush technique, thunderbolt and a thunder strike to the soldier but, none of them get any effect and a soldier near Amaterasu attack her and Amaterasu got hit on her right front leg by a soldier and kick her and make her blew to Ike position "ammy! Your right front legs get hit!" issun said as Ike continued "yeah, don't pull yourself!" and Amaterasu get her knee to fight the soldier. Ike try to stand up but failed, Marth try to help but it useless because of his injured "holy blade release your power!" a voice came from Ike side and its shot a large beam through enemy, the enemy blow off from the field by that beam as Issun said "that a large attack". Ike, amaterasu, Issun and Marth looked the beam came from and saw a person that shot the light beam, he has a light hair, a light armor, a light shield "who are you?" Ike asked to the man. "my name is Serdic, prince of bretwalde" Serdic said

"thank you for saving us" Ike said

"Prince?" Issun confused

"no problem. May I ask your name and ordinary wolf?" Serdic said so he can't see her true form Issun though "this wolf is my friend and her name is Amaterasu and her friend is Issun, my name is Ike and that's Marth" Ike answer as Marth out from his hideout and Issun pop out from Amaterasu fur and said "okay, how did you get here?" and Serdic answer the question "oh, so the little bug questioned, well then I get sucked by a strange dimension hole, when I get closed, I sucked up by that dimension hole when I woke up, I found myself in the middle of hall, when I out from the hall I found you four in the battlefield so I have to help you" Serdic said all of his story.

"don't call me a BUG!" Issun said as he change to fiery red

"calm down Issun. so that's why you get here" Marth continued "yes" Serdic said

"we need to get to the another dimension fast!" Ike said as Marth help Ike to stand up and Serdic help Amaterasu by carrying to the engine room.

They close to the engine room but get attacked by several soldier. Ike cannot fight because of his injured in the leg, Amaterasu can't fight because of her injured on her both front leg even Serdic can't fight too because he used his power too much but Marth get an idea "Ike, Serdic, Amaterasu, Issun get to the engine room, I will hold them of" "are you stupid, I just told not to do anything stupid, Marth!" Ike said with loud voice "yeah, ya maybe die in this place!" Issun said in anxiety "no, if we fight with them, we might be die in here" Marth said with serious expression "yeah I now but don't sacrifice yourself for us!" Ike yell out "yeah that's right, you don't need to sacrifice, Marth" Issun said as Amaterasu barked in agreement "yeah I don't want to see my friend sacrifice for me!" Serdic said "Ike, Serdic, Amaterasu, Issun…thank you" Marth said. Suddenly a metal ball coming from behind the enemy, its look familiar metal ball as known as Marth and Ike recognize the ball and look the chain trail and Link was there.

"LINK!" Marth and Ike said yell "Link?" Issun said confused "did I late for helping you?" link said

"no you just come at the right time, link" Marth said

"uh Marth, who is that guy with you and why that man carrying is there a wolf crimson marking?" Link questing to the man and to the white wolf and Marth said "well, this wolf is Amaterasu and her friend named Issun and this is Serdic who saved us from enemy"

"that's right, I'm helping them" Serdic continued

"well that's will help us. Ike what happens to your leg and why Serdic carry Amaterasu isn't?" link questioning them

"I get hit by enemy sword as Amaterasu get hit too" Ike answered

"Link, where's the other" Marth said

"the other still in the hospital. Why Ike? Why do you leave me behind? And you too Marth why?" Link said with mad

"well, you and the other still need to rest, I want to leave and get back to smash world. But Marth was first to get up and want to go with me and I accept it but I told him to not to do anything stupid. And now we need to get to another dimension NOW!" Ike said all story and yell out. All of them nodded and to the engine room, and Link said "we need get to the Naruto dimension to check the other and heal your wound" Link said

"yeah, that's right as I and Amaterasu heal our wounds" Ike said

"right behind you" Issun said

"after that's we go to the my dimension alright?" Serdic said

"yes that's true. We need to go to Serdic dimension." Marth said

"alright, after we go to the Naruto dimension we go to your dimension" Link said and all of them nodded as the portal send them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: sword duelist

Ike, Marth, Serdic, Amaterasu, Issun and Link now in the leaf village and goes to the hospital to check the smashers and recovery Ike and Amaterasu wound. After they recover their wound Marth want to check the smashers. "Marth! I'm glad to see you are safe" Pit said "yeah, we are worried about you" peach said "I have a question" Mario questioned "where's Ike and Link?" then Serdic came and answer "Ike is recovering his wound with Amaterasu" Serdic answer then Snake questioned "who are you? Are you an enemy?" then Link came and said "he is our friend named Serdic, how do you guys feel now, anything better?" "yes, I feel lot better now" Fox said

"we should get to the smash world now" Red said

"don't in the smash world is taken by enemy, so we need to wait to get all of you full recover" Marth said

"I, Marth, Link, Amaterasu, Issun and Ike want to go to my dimension" Serdic said Amaterasu and Issun? Zelda though

"then, we will come too" Meta knight said

"no, you still need to recover yourself" Marth said

"but we want to help you" Mario said

"yeah we know. But if all of you come with us it just to make things get worse and in your condition!" Link said

"but…" Pit wants to say something but it cut by Naruto "it's true, if all of you come with its make your condition getting worse. So you guys must take a rest" "Naruto….okay but don't push yourself, alright?" the three of them nodded. Marth, Serdic and link leave the patient room and they see Ike and Amaterasu waiting for them and Issun said "are ya done yet?" and Link answer "yeah, we are all done, the smashers is fine, so shall we?" and they were off to the Serdic dimension with Ike, Amaterasu and Issun.

After they arrive in to Serdic dimension, they were in the castle and Issun said "so this is your castle?" and Serdic nodded, suddenly they attacked by some sword. It familiar to Serdic and look at the man and saw his arch enemy Gauss. "GAUSS!" "well, well. What do we have here, a foolish prince" Gauss said with evil face "What do you do with my kingdom!?" Serdic said with angry "oh, I just want to rule this kingdom and want you to disappeared forever from this world!" gauss said "Serdic, who is he?" Link questing Serdic "that is Gauss who have destroyed my kingdom a couple of years ago" everyone gasped and not just Link that the hruyle castle is destroyed, but Serdic is the same as Link.

"what did you say?" Issun questioned

"Serdic we need to fight him together" Marth said with full optimistic

"no, let me handle this alone" Serdic said and draw his sword as with his shield

"WHAT!? Why ya must handle it alone?" Issun said in anxiety but there's no response from Serdic

"so do you want me to sword duel with you. How pathetic prince" Gauss said and draw his sword of darkness

"don't, Serdic! You can't handle it alone!" Ike said But Serdic ignore it and start to duel. "this going to be fun" Gauss said Good luck Serdic Marth though.

Serdic attack Gauss first but its miss and then Gauss attack but blocked by Serdic shield and attack with his another sword its hit on Serdic left shoulder. He gets to his knee and start to attack with full energy once again its miss and Gauss attack with his two sword and hits on Serdic right leg, he try to get to his knee but it hard because Gauss got his right knee and Gauss start to attack, Serdic can only guard his self with his shield and Gauss attack successfully blocked by Serdic, Serdic did counter attack but its miss and now Gauss counter attack and stabbed on Serdic chest but miss, they want to help but they can only watch the duel then a voice from Serdic back "behold my power!" and in the castle turn dark and all of them can't and then a slash Gauss but not blow it and after the light come out they Meta knight "you!" Gauss said with angry Gauss attack to Meta knight but it miss and Marth help Meta knight by blocking Gauss attack and successfully blocked and Marth kick him into the wall and Ike swing his sword to the wall and Link use his gale boomerang to blow away Gauss to the wall and Amaterasu use ice storm to stun him. "Serdic! Use your power!" Issun said as he nodded "holy spanta release your power" Serdic said as a light in the Serdic sword and shot a huge light beam and its hit Gauss and blow up to outer gate of bretwalde. "you lose Gauss" Serdic said with his victory. "wow! You are great Serdic" Link said "yeah you are great at your last power, Serdic" Marth said "you beat him, Serdic" Ike said with giving a gratitude "me too he's now been blow away for good" Issun said said as Amaterasu barked. "thank you to help me" Serdic said giving a thanks to them.  
"hey Meta knight, what are you doing here?" Marth asked

and Meta knight answer "I can't leave my trusty friend alone if there still an allies"

"so that's why you came to us?" Link asked and Meta knight nodded

"that will make a larger group!" Issun complain

"thank you to came Meta knight" Ike said with warm smile

"Take care yourself Serdic" Ike said

"yeah I will take back my kingdom too" Serdic said

"oh I forgot, take this with you" Link said giving him some device

"what's this?" Serdic questioned.

"this is the device that can open a portal to your destination" Marth explain

"with that you can need help from us whenever you want" Issun continued

"thank you" Serdic said

"okay we should go to the brawlers, goodbye" Ike said as they nodded

"good luck" Serdic said and they off from bretwalde

(note: from this chapter, I must have take a long day to make another chapter so please be patient)


End file.
